End of the story PL
by yami-marron
Summary: PL: Wiemy ,jak skończyła się ostatnia seria YGO. Ale co było dalej ? Jak naprawdę Yuugi zareagował na odejście Faraona ? I jak długo zmarli pozostaja zmarłymi ?


"End of the story" part 1

.„Moja historia dopiero się zaczyna".

Te słowa przeszły mi przez głowę, gdy to wszystko się skończyło. Przecież w sumie, nie zmieniło się nic…Świat toczył się dalej, a ja musiałem iść razem z nim. Miałem nadal przyjaciół, rodzinę, znajomych, nadal grałem w Duel Monsters. Ale zmiana zaszła.

Mimo, iż staram się sobie wmówić, że wszystko jest ok., to w rzeczywistości czuję, że okłamuję sam siebie. Nic nie jest w porządku, odkąd odszedł. Odkąd stoczyliśmy pojedynek przed okiem Horusa. Wiedziałem, że on chce odzyskać to, co utracił- tożsamość, przyjaciół, rodzinę. Wiedziałem to i dlatego postanowiłem z nim walczyć. Bo jeżeli pojedynkowałby się z nim ktoś inny, nie dałbym nikomu z nim wygrać. Nie potrafiłbym. W momencie, w którym miałem wygrać, zawahałem się. Pytałem sam siebie, czy chcę pozwolić mu odejść. Nie chcę. Nie potrafię. Nie umiem. Ale muszę. Bo jeżeli tego nie zrobię, on będzie uwięziony w naszym świecie na wieki. Ja umrę i odejdę, a on pozostanie. Nie chciałem tego. On nie byłby szczęśliwy. Dlatego zaatakowałem i wygrałem. Ale łzy nie chciały przestać płynąć. Nie potrafiłem mu powiedzieć, co tak naprawdę było przyczyna mojego smutku, wiec podałem pierwszy lepszy powód, że to niby przez to, że chce być taki jak on i że jestem tchórzem. Prawda. Byłem tchórzem, ale dlatego, że nie miałem odwagi powiedzieć „ Nie zostawiaj mnie!" Albo „Potrzebuję cię!", chociaż tak myślałem.

Zabolało mnie to, kiedy powiedział, że ni jest już „drugim mną", że nie mogę do niego mówić „ Mou hitori no boku". To była prawda, że on jest oddzielną osobą, a ja oddzielną i że jestem jedynym Yugim Muto, nawet mnie to ucieszyło. Ale potem poczułem się tak, jakby on wyrzekł się naszej więzi. Jakby nie chciał, aby go ze mną kojarzono. Wiedziałem, że to nieprawda, ale jednak…Moi przyjaciele także próbowali go zatrzymać, ale pozwolili mu odejść. Ja wiedziałem, że jeżeli teraz nie wykażę się siłą, to nie wybaczę sobie do końca życia, wiec zdobyłem się na uśmiech i tylko powiedziałem, że go nie zapomnę. Uśmiechnął się i odszedł, a Milenijne Przedmioty zginęły w przepaści, ostatni przedmiot, który wiązał mnie grobowiec jakiś sposób grobowiec faraonem, zniknął grobowiec niebycie a grobowiec zaczął się walić. Gdy byliśmy na zewnątrz obiecałem sobie, że będę szczęśliwy i ze będę żył za nas oboje.

Na początku było nieźle, ale z biegiem czasu docierało do mnie, że on nie wróci. Że nie usłyszę „Aibou", że nigdy więcej nie dane mi będzie podróżować wraz z nim przez labirynt umysłu. Odszedł. Reszta zdawała się wrócić do poprzedniego życia- Jonouchi umawiał się z Mai, Honda i Otoki nadal rywalizowali o względy Shizuki, Ryo nadal był cichy i zamknięty w sobie, jakby śmierć Bakury bardziej go smuciła niż cieszyła, Anzu zaczęła umawiać się z Johnny'm, Ishizu i Marik zostali w Egipcie by prowadzić wykopaliska, Rebecca znalazła sobie nowego ukochanego- Leona, zaś Kaiba i Mokuba przeprowadzili się na stałe do USA. Życie biegło własnym rytmem i tylko czułem się z niego wybity.

Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy przeminęło 6 lat od tamtego pojedynku, zaś każdą kolejną rocznicę obchodziłem sam, po cichu, ale bez łez. Mou..Nie, Atem nauczył mnie jak być silnym, wiec mój ból ,choć był nie do zniesienia nie był widoczny. Dopiero po pewnym czasie odkryłem, czemu sprawiało mi to o wiele więcej cierpienia niż innym. Wśród wszystkich naszych przygód i prób ratowania świata nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy przyjaźń między mną, a Faraonem przerodziła się w coś innego. Wątpię, by on to zauważył, bo przecież w ferworze walki i ochorny wszechświata nie ma czasu na miłość.

Ano właśnie miłość. To co czułem i czuję nadal do Mou…Do faraona było i jest niczym innym jak miłością. Ale nie taką jak na romansach, które tak namiętnie ogląda się w kinach. Nie, to jest cos głębszego. Odkryłem to, kiedy wysłałem młodego chłopca Yukiego na pojedynek ze sobą z przeszłości, za pomocą skrzydlatego Kuriboh. Przeniosłem się tam z nim by obserwować pojedynek z ukrycia. W momencie w którym do akcji wkroczył duch pierścienia, zauważyłem jak bardzo szczęśliwy byłem gdy nasze oczy się spotykały. Kiedy patrzyłem na siebie i na niego z przeszłości zrozumiałem, że to już nie przyjaźń. I wtedy także zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie minęło. Że ciągle czekam, aby go znów zobaczyć, śmierć w tym momencie wydaje mi się wybawieniem, bo gdzieś tam, w Zaświatach jest on. Zacząłem się znów uśmiechać, ta miłość dodała mi sił. Zacząłem wierzyć, że przecież jeszcze się zobaczymy.

Nie wiedziałem jednak ,ze nastąpi to tak szybko i w takich warunkach….

************************************


End file.
